User talk:Katrina the Rich Girl
Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Welcome to Welcomeville (Katrina's Talk Page!!!) Here in Welcomeville we believe that this is a free country but of course, we have rules: #Use propper language, no curse words and no bad words. Also, use propper grammar please! #Sign your messages, please sign your messages so I know who I can reply to. Use three of these things (~) or click the signature button on the top osf the page. You may also use a word bubble if you have one. #Don't expect me to reply right away, I am pretty active but sometimes I can't reply to you the second you send it (Figure of Speech.) Thanks and have an awesome (or at least close to awesome) day! Hey, 'sup? |} Welcome! Hi. Conversation Continued Your MySims Agents Icon You're welcome. I'm too lazy to use a word bubble right now. Sumaes01 01:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Teh Worded Bubbles RE: Happy Father's Day. You Own Skyheroes?? In the Games I own section on your user page, Why does it say you have MySims Skyheroes?? It hasn't been realeased yet!Corey785 12:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "Articles Bubble-Thing" RE: OMG. AHA! And it comes out as- ((Sorry I couldn't get the time on there.))}} RE: DONE. RE: Redone. Hello :o So you really are rich? I'm a bit rich cuz I own so many game consoles and my parents buy a lot of fancy stuff. The chandeliers all over my house are pretty and expensive too. Though, we're in a debt of a million pesos cuz of our car and house (which is pretty too). It's ironic how my dad is a brain surgeon but he hardly gets paid, but, hey, alot of people in the Philippines are poor. I always see people in rags selling stuff on the street.}} Sky is in da' house! }} }} }} }} MySims Games Personas Hello Perry the Pineapple Perry the Pineapple angry.jpg Perry the Pineapple sad.jpg Perry the Pineapple crying.jpg Perry the Pineapple sleeping.jpg Moonphase }} Crazy Philippines...}} Your show! }} Icon and sim The Reward of friendship PS, you can use the picture of sage on my word bubble or type this in the search bar: Sage.png. Thankyou!PSS, What do you want me to use as your picture on my friend list, that picture I made for you?}} Bubble Thing Like maybe the full version of the screenshot?}} }} Your Buddy List As for the picture, you can use my Mood Bubble picture (either my default mood or happy mood picture.)}} Sim Request Icon Question Hi Katrina, it's TDRaichu. I got the message about the sim icon, and you missed one crutial thing: the original icon. Do you have a specific sim you want me to start with? I took a good look at your sim persona, and I was thinking Shirley, but do you want a different sim? AGENT AHCONS Hi. MySims Agents Pic Ad }} OMG ICON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJOR EXCLAMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hi Perry pic Request